Professional Dodgeball
Professional Dodgeball is played differently than Amateur Dodgeball. There are positions in Professional Dodgeball. Professional Dodgeball started in the United States in New York in the 1960's & is the most common sport taught by professional dodgeballers to students all over the country. Positions Positions *'A'-The Attacker defends & attacks infront of the Guard. *'RW'-The Right Winger defends & attacks from the right side of the Attacker. *'S-Serena' defends & attacks from the left side of the Attacker. *'R'-'Ruth' * attacks from the left side of the Guard. *'C-Candice' attacks & throws to the players in the penalty box. *'D'- Denise attacks & defends the Guard from getting hit. *IMPORTANT- Let the goal keepers (usually named Denise, Candice, Serena, or Ruth) know about any injuries that occur Position Diagram b g d lw a rwe Penalty Box The Penalty Box or penalty position is behind the other team's " defending area ". A player goes to this area when that player drops a catch, gets hit by a ball, or the opponent catches that player's thrown dodgeball. Winning Methods Penalty Box The only way to win is when every player on the other team is in the penalty box or the team with the fewest players in the penalty box when the quarter ends wins that quarter. The quarter can also end if the guard gets hit. Sudden Death If the game goes into sudden death each team's guard faces off against the other team's guard in a single hit elimination. In Sudden Death catching a dodgeball does nothing. The only way to win Sudden Death is by the other team's guard getting hit. Each Guard stands in a triangle. Fouls ﻿ Types of Fouls *Striking/Fighting-When two players on opposite teams fight against each other. *Kick-When a player kicks the dodgeball with any part of the foot. *Shoulder Blocking/Ramming-When a player gets hit with a dodgeball & runs into an opponent after getting hit. Result of Fighting *Any player caught fighting or attempting to cause a fight will be removed from the court & will be sent to the penalty box for four minutes. *If a player gets caught fighting or attempting to cause a fight after a warning is given to that player. Roster Roster Size *The roster size is eighteen dodgeballers on a team as the maximum number of dodgeballers. *The roster size has six backup dodgeballers. Coaches Coacach JobsOwner-This coach manages the bills and taxes.Owner-This coach manages the bills and taxes.''' *Stadium Owner-This coach manages the stadium and sets the ticket price. *Head Coach-This coach manages the teams roster,schedule,trades,and practice schedule. *Achor Coach-This coach manages the teams playbook of offense, and defense. *Backup Coach-This coach manages the team when the Head Coach is off duty. *Trainer-This coach manages the teams health,fitness, and injury roster. *Draft Coach-This coach is in charge of drafting players with the Head Coachs approval. *Scout Coach-This coach is in charge of scouting players for the draft. Dodgeball Terms Stat Terms *Drill-When a player hits an opponent with the thrown ball,DR *Catch-When a player catches an opponent's thrown ball, CH *Dodge-When a player dodges another player's thrown ball, DG *Target-When a player hits the other team's guard with the thrown ball ,TA *Assist-When a player hits an opponent with the thrown ball, after a pass from a teammate ,AS *Bounce-When a player hits an opponent with the thrown ball, after the thrown ball hits the ground ,BE *Drop-When a player drops an opponent's thrown ball, after catching that ball ,DP *Line Over-When a player steps out of bounds or steps over the half court line,LO *Block-When a player blocks an opponent's thrown ball with a dodgeball that that player uses to block, BL *Escape-When a guard throws a dodgeball to a teammate that is in the penalty box,ES *Roll-When a player rolls the ball at an opponent, trying to get rid of the dodgeballs,RL All-Star Dodgeball Series All-Star Voting *The voting for the All-Star Dodgeball Series is voted by the fans and the All-Star Council. *The voting starts one month before the All-Star Dodgeball Series and the voting takes place four times a week. Dodgeball Player's Association *American Dodgeball Player's Association *Major League Dodgeball